


love is torture

by legendarylezbian



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: Amity has been trying to work up the courage to tell Luz about her feelings ever since Grom, but is too shy. Her diary is her only solace.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 32





	love is torture

_ I think it's a crime that Luz and I haven't kissed yet. I can't get her out of my mind, and I'm really worried that Ed and Em are going to figure out why I've been so distracted lately. She's just so...cute. I love the way she fights for her friends, and her stupid optimism, and how much she believes she's going to be the first human witch. She believes in me, too. And that’s why I’m never going to tell her. I don’t want her to feel like the only reason I’m hanging out with her is because I want to be the Hecate to her Azura. She can’t know. She can’t  _ **_ever_ ** _ find out. _

Amity closes her diary, swinging her head back against one of the shelves in her library hideout. Whatever happens, she can’t deny that Luz has changed the course of her life for good. She knows what kind of witch she wants to be. Everything her parents have ever said about the ‘right’ kind of coven just doesn’t add up when she looks at Luz, at everything she’s been able to do without having any coven alignment. 

Amity packs up her things and puts her diary in its spot, then walks to the exit. She turns down the hallway, finding herself face to face with Willow Park, who is alone. Amity squashes down her disappointment and gives Willow a small smile. 

“Hey,” she says. “How’s it going?”

“It’s fine. I’m glad I ran into you. Luz told me that you’ve been acting weird lately, and I was wondering...are you avoiding me?”

“No,” Amity breathes. “I--it’s not that. I’m glad we’re becoming friends again. I just...have a lot of homework, and my family has been hard on me lately. My grades have been slipping and--” she stops, wishing she hadn’t revealed so much. 

Willow looks at her, lips pursed. “So...are you avoiding Luz, then? What did she do? Did she…” Willow pauses, then looks around the hallway, finding they are alone. “Did she try to kiss you?”

“WHAT?” Amity’s scream reverberates down the hall, earning her a shushing hiss from the library staff. She ducks, pulling Willow behind the nearest bookshelf. “NO,” she continues, quieter now. “Why would she ever--she doesn’t like me like that.”

“But you like her, right?”

“Yes! No! No, of course I don’t.”

Willow smirks and makes a show of adjusting her glasses. “Oh, would you look at that. I can see just fine. I can tell you have a crush on her, Amity.”

“No, I don’t,” Amity says, out of breath because she’s pulling her angry face. “She’s a human. My parents would kill me. And if you tell her any of this, I won’t be responsible for what happens to you.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell.” Willow steps closer and places a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “I’ll leave that to you. I know you don’t want to tell her, but...how long do you think you’ll be able to go on like this?”

With that, Willow turns to leave, letting Amity stew in her thoughts. 

\----

Amity looks in the mirror, taking a breath and putting on a casual, not too eager smile. “Hey, Luz,” she practices, shooting out a finger gun before rolling her eyes at herself. She’s doomed. She can’t believe she has stooped to this. She hasn’t been getting the Witch-Weekly recommended 9 hours of sleep, more like a good 9 hours of insomniatic staring at the ceiling. Thinking about how her body would probably burst into flame if Luz ever kissed her. If they ever held hands, or shared a bed, or if Luz ever slept over and borrowed one of her pajamas to sleep in. In a different world, maybe they could be a power couple. Maybe that Amity would have parents that would accept her falling in love with a human. 

Titan, she’s in deeper than she’d ever thought possible. She hears a knock at the door, and it’s Ed asking why she’s taking so long in the bathroom. She gathers up her shampoo and towels her hair dry before leaving the bathroom, sticking her tongue out at her brother as she passes him. Her mission for the day is to go to school, and maybe figure out what Luz’s favorite color is. She’s kind of surprised she doesn’t know. 

At lunch, she asks, and finds out that it’s green, then promptly blushes to the roots of her hair. At this point, she’s surprised that Willow is the only one who knows. She’s being way too obvious. 

\----

At the next secret book club meeting, Amity tries to relax while Luz is lounged next to her on the bean bag, lost in her book. She takes a deep breath and looks into Luz’s eyes, feeling like a thief, like she’s intruding on something. Willow’s words swirl in her mind, and she sits up abruptly. 

“Luz. I have to tell you something. I mean, ask you--” she turns, and Luz is sitting way closer than she’d anticipated. But this time, she doesn’t fall backwards. She bites her lip, then grasps onto Luz’s shoulder and kisses her. 

Luz’s fingers graze her collarbone, and Amity can’t believe she’s doing this. Luz’s lips are soft, and taste like vanilla and honey. She feels a hand encircle in her hair, pulling her close. She smiles into the kiss, her hands coming to rest on Luz’s thighs. She should have done this a long time ago, and she swears now she knows what magic tastes like. 

“Woah,” Luz whispers. “I--I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Really?” Amity squeaks, and blushes. “I--me too.”


End file.
